In a field of information processing, a virtualization technology is used which operates a plurality of virtual computers (which may be referred to as virtual machines or logic hosts) on a physical computer (which may be referred to as a physical machine or a physical host). Software such as an operating system (OS) or the like may be executed on each of the virtual machines. The physical machine using the virtualization technology executes software for managing the plurality of virtual machines. For example, software referred to as a hypervisor may allocate the processing power of a central processing unit (CPU) and the storage area of a random access memory (RAM) as computing resources to the plurality of virtual machines.
In operation of an information processing system, it is often that logs of software and hardware constituting the information processing system are obtained. The logs are used for checking of operation conditions, fault analysis, or the like by an administrator of the system or the like.
As an example, a device in a system providing a cloud-based service is proposed which aggregates and normalizes the log information of resources in a multi-tenant shared pool, and identifies a tenant related to a transaction by parsing the log information. For each of a set of transactions, this device provides a corresponding tenant and log data related to a particular transaction with an annotation indicating a tenant-specific identifier. This ensures that log data is appropriately related to a particular tenant/customer.
Incidentally, a device is also proposed which generates a fault notification message, and notifies the fault notification message to a fault subscription node, when the device receives a fault publishing message of a fault subscription node, and when fault information based on the fault publishing message is fault information to which the fault subscription node requests subscription.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-502767 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2017-503421, for example.